Vector Ship Series
Vector Class Ship Line Planet of Production: Auroris The Vector Class ships, with the exception of the previously documented Vector X749, all run off of purely biochemical engines, whereas the X749, a highly experimental and custom made fighter/cargo prototype, runs off of a Biochem/Fusion mix, due to some possibly questionably obtained parts, along with its other custom parts. The following manifest details the other Vector Class ships. Vector F140: The Vector F140 Fighter cruiser is a light, fast, hyper-responsive fighter class ship that is the epitome of a design for dogfighting in or out of atmosphere. Engines: The Vector F140 Fighter cruiser, while it can't operate for more than 8-16 hours of use, it also isn't meant to do anything but scramble and end a fight quickly. The upside to the Vector Compact Biochem engine is that it can be fully refueled in minutes, as can all the Vector Biochem engines. The Vector F140 can move 2x as fast as an Archonate Standard Fighter, so it's the peak of maneuverability, though it has its drawbacks. Weapons: To compensate for the maneuverability, the Vector F140 has less firepower than a Archonate Standard Fighter. It is equipped with 4 total standard Hard Light CBOs, all twin linked. They rip through shields, but cannot even remotely touch hulls. To take down an enemy fighter, their main strategy is to hit the cockpit directly, or hit the engine ehausts as they can't quite pierce the hull of most fighters. Shields: The Vector F140 has almost no shields. It has enough shielding to take maybe 15-30 seconds of continuous fire from a standard CBO, but it would by wiped entirely by a missile. This is, again, due to their maneuverability. The are fast enough, and the pilots trained to be skilled enough, to dodge and weave through most of the fire coming at them, frustrating enemy pilots into making mistakes in many cases throughout history. Vector S7600 The Vector S7600 is Auroran people keeping to the old-world ideals of battleships over frigates. The Vector S7600, while not as durable as any Frigate, focuses on one thing. Firepower. Firepower, and even more Firepower. Engines: Vector Large Military Long Burn Biochem Engine. The Vector S7600 comes with 8 of these to move the slight behemoth. It's called the long burn because it burns slower, which lowers the speed of the battleship. This goes in with the Vector Class ship military strategy. The battleships are bastions of a point, they are unmoving and punishing. As such, these engines can keep systems fully operational in normal operations for three months, including one FTL jump. In Siege mode, it can keep fully operational for a month, due to the extra firepower and shields being deployed. Weapons 124 Standard Hard Light CBOs, twin linked in their pairs. 150 missile silos Biochemical barrage cannon: The Auroran trump card. The Biochemical barrage cannon is the true display of offensive might, launching biochemically loaded warheads into enemy ships, which will rather tan cause an explosion on the hull, it will burst open and leave a highly corrosive biochemical agent on the hull of the enemy ship, corroding it at an alarming rate, being said to break open and Archonate Standard hull in a matter of hours with it just sitting there. One barrage will launch one ton of this corrosive agent at a target. SIEGE OPERATION WEAPONS: Interceptor laser grid: Deploys a laser grid around its shields, detracting slightly from shield durability, to intercept any ships or projectiles nearing it. Lasts half as long as the standard shield itself. Can be dispersed in all directions as a mini EMP, which can temporarily take down shields of enemy ships if they're small vessels (smaller than the battlehsip) Frigate Cracker: The Frigate Cracker is the response to the Line's lack of a Frigate: "If I can't have a Frigate, nobody can." It's a 75 kiloton nuclear warhead. Useless if shields are up, unmatched potential if shields and anti-projectile systems go down (Standard CBOs on large ships are generally Anti-Projectile weapons as well as an offensive tool). Once Siege Operations are enabled, the ship is no longer able to move. All power is directed to the shields, normal weapons, and the newly online siege weapons. This leaves the battleship dead in the water, but they are meant to be used in a blockade or an armada, with plenty of support fighters. Shields: The shields are 125% as effective as the fighter's in normal operations, and 400% as effective in Siege Operations. Vector K780: The Vector K780 is the standard Vector class transport ship. It is capable of carrying the Standard 5 tons of payload, although it uses seperate cargo pods that can be detached and sent on planet, and sent back up, that way the main crew never has to leave the main ship if planets it delivers to are in too compromising of an environment. Engine: The Vector K780 uses the non-military version of the S7600's, and only four of them. Meaning, it has no capability to redirect all power to shields and the weapons that it doesn't have Weapons: No weapons, but is always deployed accompanied by 4 flights of fighters. Shields: Same shield capacity as the S7600, these people take their cargo seriously. Vector T7600: The Vector T7600 was originally a repurposed S7600 that had lost all of its guns due to a surprisingly organized and thorough pirate raid. The husk that was left was salvaged and turned into a prototype civilian transport, and when it was perfected for room and comfort, the T7600 was born. Engine: The Vector T7600 sports 8 of the same engines as the S7600, though has no military capability to them, meaning it cannot redirect all power to shields. However it does have a "nope" button, in which it will take all power from anything non-essential (including shields) and immediately jump to warp speeds, regardless of conditions or how much the on board diagnostic systems bitch. Oficially, this is called Panic Mode, and is meant to be used when the civilians on board are in danger. Weapons: No weapons, but is always accompanied by 20 flights of fighters unless traveling cross-planet. Anything Interplanetary or more gets the VIP status of the 20 flights. Shields: The shields are always 400% more effective than the Vector F140 shields, as such it normally moves much slower. It's basically a cruise ship. Explains why the Panic Mode can make such a fast jump to FTL, doesn't it? Housing: The Vector T7600 can hold up to 4,500 passengers, not including crew.